


Surreptitious

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Sexism, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Rumors can kill in a small town.ORArvin Russel would do anything for his sister.ORArvin forces his grandmother to leave a few minutes early.
Relationships: Lenora Laferty & Arvin Russell, Lenora Laferty/Arvin Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Surreptitious

Arvin had never liked church but after the new preacher came into town he hated it with a passion. He knew the man was bad news from he made fun fo his grandmamas cooking but even his daddy preached better than this crook. He didn't even bother with the ending greetings. In a small town like this everyone talks and his grandmama would be mad later but it wasn't like she particularly liked the preacher either. He helped her up and instead of walking towards the preacher, he started leading her toward the car. He found no reason to wait in line to talk to a man he didn't even like.

What he didn't know was that this changed his life. In one world he waited and he went home to a tragedy. In this world, his leaving cut fifteen minutes off their time and those fifteen minutes changed everything. When they got home he quickly went to check on Lenora. After all she was puking up a storm when he left and he wanted to make sure she was okay. As soon as he saw she wasn't in her room he panicked. After all she hardly looked fit enough to get out of bed and she definitely wasn't in the kitchen when he passed.

He ran outside and he doesn't know what made him stop there. Maybe it was the faint noise of something falling or flailing around but either way he immediately ran to the barn and before he even knew what he was doing he was holding up her legs. Except he couldn't keep her up on his own he screamed, "Grandma, Uncle Erskil. Help! Help!"

It felt like hours the amount of time he had to hold Lenora up waiting for his Grandma to finally come. Really though it was more like minutes. His grandma came before his Uncle and she almost passed out when she walked in on him holding Lenora up while she tried not to choke. Instead, she quickly grabbed the stool that had fallen and set it right beneath Lenora's feet.

No one said anything as Lenora's gasps filled the room. Arvin looked at his grandmother who was as white as a sheet and Lenora who seemed terrified and he knew he couldn't be there. He left before anyone could say anything running into his Uncle Erskil on the way out.

He was tearing through the house wanting to leave more than anything but as his eyes caught the knife on the countertop he knew he couldn't. He grabbed the knife and walked back to the barn. He didn't say anything just rested a stool beside hers and claimed on top of it to cut the rope.

As Lenora falls to the ground finally able to breathe peacefully all Arvin saw was red. He was hurt she would kill herself and angry something pushed her so far as to kill herself. So he shouted, "What the fuck happened Lenora?"

He stood on the stool surrounded by his broken family. Lenora on the ground and his grandma and Uncle Erskil standing in shock. Each of them wondered, 'Where do we go from here?'


End file.
